


Descendants - Year 2

by ItsFaythe



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFaythe/pseuds/ItsFaythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new year has started at Auradon Prep, and new Descendants will be part of it.<br/>What will happen during this new crazy year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, Faythe speaking!  
> This is my first fanfic about Descendants, hope you're going to like it :3

~ • Prologue

 

Wonderland, the happiest and craziest place in the whole United States of Auradon. Inhabited by funny and weird people that love having fun and drinking tea during parties, it is the main exporter of sweets and cakes of the State. And no, they don't bake them or make them in factories, the sweets grow directly from trees and bushes. Yes, Wonderlanders farm candies and cookies, cake slices and chocolates, and then send them in every place of Auradon: you can't say you dislike sweets if you haven't take a bite of Wonderland's ones. They're simply the best thing in the world!

Around the streets of the town, a girl happily jumped from a stone to another on the path that connected every house.  
She was around 5 feet tall, with shoulder-length super curly carrot orange hair and big bright green eyes. She wore a beige thigh-length overall with a pink and purple pocket on the front, over a lavender shirt with a green ribbon tied at the collar. Over that outfit, she wore a purple formal jacket with a tiny teacup pin attached to the left lapel, she also wore a pair of plum-coloured knee-high socks with green polka dots and a simple pair of brown combat boots. Her hands were covered by a pair of beige fingerless leather gloves and on her head was a green felt boater with a teapot pin attached to the right side.  
She was hopping down the street when she suddenly halted, turning to the side towards a house. A quick glance on the surrounding of the building and, with a mischievous grin on her lips, she jumped over the hedge and inside the garden and, immediately, something picked her interest.  
"Strange... the March Hare's not yelling at me..." thought, reaching the nearest window to take a look inside. "Nope, he's not there. Mmh... might as well take advantage of this situation" and she removed her cookie-shaped backpack and opened it to fish out a paper bag. Then, she went to a bush and bent to take a handful of marmalade-topped biscuits and put them in the bag, soon followed by a second and a third, until it was full. Then, she put it in the backpack and, taking a last one to eat on the way, she exited from the main gate of the garden.  
« _Who can take a sunrise...Sprinkle it with dew_ » sang, spinning and dancing down the street, entering someone else's garden to grab a chocolate-covered marshmallow from another bush. « _Cover it in chocolate_ » and took a bite of the bonbon before throwing it behind her back with a disgusted expression. « _And a miracle or two_ »  
Hopping happily, she entered a private orchard and climbed a caramellized apple tree to grab one of the fruits. « _The Candyman_ » continued, whistling while sitting on a nearby branch. « _The Candyman can_ » and bit the apple, getting comfortable agaist the trunk to enjoy the treat.

Meanwhile, somewhere in that same city, a group of people talked seriously to each other.  
«So, we're all fine with this?» asked a woman, sipping at a cup of hot tea.  
«There's nothing else we can do» replied someone that looked like a rabbit. «Anyway... are you ok with this, my friend?» said, looking at the man beside him.  
«No, but _there's nothing else we can do..._ »

The redheaded girl was still on the tree when someone approached her.  
«You know that you're committing a crime?» asked a voice right in front of her.  
«So you are» replied to the strange grin that seemed to fluctuate over the branch, throwing away the eaten apple and grabbing another one. «What do you want, Cheshire?»  
The grin immediately changed, taking the form of a striped pink and purple cat with blue eyes.  
«I came here for you, _young Hatter_ » said the feline, his puffy tail swinging left and right. «You better go to the tea house right now»  
«Why care?»  
«They're reaaally _mad_ , and not in the funny way»  
«Mh... I'll go later»  
«Now, you better go _now_. It looked pretty important»  
«'k, then. Show me the way, kitty cat» ended, jumping off the tree and waiting for the Cheshire Cat to go with her.

«THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'LL BE TRANSFERED??» cried out the girl, angrily smashing her hands on the clothed table.  
«I mean you won't keep attending Wonderland High, my dear» affirmed the Mad Hatter, acting oddly normal.  
«But, _why_?» replied, not understanding this decision.  
«We received a lot of complaints about your demeanor» answered the White Rabbit, calmly looking at her. «You know, as the school's principal, I couldn't ignore your continuous wrong deeds against students and school's properties. Not to mention the thieving you keep doing in everyone's gardens...»  
«So? Why couldn't you put me on suspension or similar?»  
«Suspension doesn't work with you, transfer maybe does»  
«Zzzz... Nasty girl...» commented the Dormouse, talking in his sleep. «Must be... Zzzzz... Punished... Zzzz...»  
«Let's just simply throw her in the Isle and everything will be fine» affirmed the March Hare, holding a huge grudge against the girl for being her main victim.  
«No way! I refuse to go to that god-forgotten island!» protested, jumping out of the seat in surprise.  
«No, you won't go there» reassured Alice, a gentle smile on her face. «You'll start your new school year at Auradon»  
«Never!» protested the redhead, slamming her fists on the table once again. «Anywhere but there! Just thinking about being surrounded by all those stuck-up princes and vain, brainless princesses makes me nauseous! I'd rather go to the Isle of the Lost than Auradon!»  
«Sorry, but everything is already set» cut off the White Rabbit, writhing on his seat impatiently. «A limousine would be here next week to take you and Ally there»  
«Great...» said sarcastically, flopping back on the chair.  
«My baby» called the Mad Hatter, gaining the attention of her daughter. It looks like he manages to act like a normal human when around his girl.  
«The hell you want, _old man_?»  
«Just try to be good for once, do it for you beloved daddy»  
«"Beloved" my ass» grumbled, blowing a raspberry.  
The others laughed at that childish remark, smiling at them. After all, they where father and daughter.  
«Well, now that you agreed...» started saying the Rabbit, jumping down the chair.  
«I haven't agreed to anything!» protested pouting, kicking the table lightly. «I'll do it just for the old man...»  
«Anyway, I have to go. It's late!» and, with that, he ran away from the tea house.  
"This will be the worst year of my entire life..." thought the Hatter's girl, huffing annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticed anything familiar? I know you did.  
> The song the Hatter's daugther sang at the beginning is "The Candyman" from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (the 1972 one). Also, her outfit is based on Gene Wilder's outfit in that same movie.
> 
> Please, be patient for the next chapter :)


	2. Welcome to Auradon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls arrive at Auradon.  
> Funny things happen.

~ • Welcome to Auradon!

A black limousine was parked at the entrance of Wonderland, waiting for the girls to come and take a seat.  
The two wonderlanders were close to it, saying goodbye to their parents before reaching Auradon.  
«Miss you, Mommy» said Ally, kissing Alice on the cheek for the umpteenth time. «I'll do my best to keep that hothead out of trouble» continued, pointing backwards at the Hatter's daughter.  
«Hey!» protested the girl, who was leaning on the side of the car, right next to the open door. «Would you please get a move? I'm rooting here»  
«Why do you always have to be so annoyingly irritating?» replied the blond one, sticking her tongue out.  
«I just want to leave this place before I change my mind»  
«She's right, dear. You were saying you were going for the past fifteen minute, the driver must be quite pissed off»  
«True, but...» started saying, when someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her towards the car.  
«Get. In. The. Damn. Car!» exclaimed the redhead, literally shoving Ally inside the luxurious vehicole. «Bye, Auntie! Bye, old man» said, fist bumping her father, who was silently waiting next to her.  
«Take care, dear» replied, brushing her cheek lightly. «And don't destroy Auradon»  
«I'll do my wors-ehm, _best_ » answered, feigning innocence. «Tell the March Hare I'll miss turn his garden upside down» continued, kick fighting with Ally to get inside the car.  
«I will»  
«Have fun in Auradon» affirmed Alice, bending to be on their level. «We'll miss you» and sent a flying kiss to the girls before finally closing the door and punching the roof twice, signaling the all clear to the driver.  
The two adults watched the car leaving Wonderland, waving their goodbye.  
«Let's hope everything will be alright» wished Alice, sighing.  
«That school is our last resort» replied the Hatter, sighing as well. «It managed to redeem those VKs, so, maybe, it will work with her too»  
«Yeah... maybe...»  
«Anyway, we have an unbirthday party to attend. Shall we go? Yippie!» exclaimed, happily jumping before her.  
Alice sighed once again. Despite being used to his frequent mood swings by now, she couldn't help but being concerned about her friend and what would his daughter do in her new school...

Back in the car, the girls were now fighting over a box of chocolate bars with different flavours.  
«Give me that back!» exclaimed Ally, trying to get the caramel-filled bar she saw earlier. «C'mon, M! I saw it first!»  
«But I _grabbed_  it first!» countered, sticking her tongue out. «First get, first eat!»  
«You're soooo evil» whined the blond, trying to look pathetic. «Pweeeeeaseeeee» continued, puppy-eyeing her.  
«It stopped working when we were 10» and Ally grumbled.  
«Well, I think I'll eat a _strawberry_  one...» and she quickly grabbed a bar in a pink envelope.  
«No! Mine!» protested M, trying to get it from her.  
«You know what to do»  
«'k...» and she offered her caramel bar. The girls exchanged them quickly, Ally grinned satisfied.  
«You tricked me!» exclaimed M, realizing that what she obtained wasn't the bar she wanted. «This has raspberries! I _hate_  raspberries!»  
«Too late» replied Ally, taking a bite of the caramel-filled bar.

A limousine sporting the Royal Family symbol arrived at the school, signaling Ben's arrival.  
Well, he wasn't the only one in that car, because...  
«Beware!» exclaimed a couple of voices right when the chaffeur opened the door and a white-haired boy fell on his back to the ground.  
«You ok, dude?» asked a tanned boy with long silky brown hair, looking down at the other.  
«I'm perfectly fine» answered sarcastically. «The asphalt is sooo comfortable»  
«Sorry» replied, climbing out of the car and straddling him. «Here, let me help you» and he grabbed both his sides and easily lifted him, helping him up.  
«Thanks»  
«Not at all» and then he inched forward, making the other blush furiously. «Hey!» exclaimed immediately, shaking his head and turning backwards, finding a blue-haired girl behind him, who was giggling cutely with her arm still stretched towards him.  
«The fuck, Evie?!»  
«I was helping you easing the tension» justified herself, as if it was a normal thing. «You were so caught up in the moment that I thought a kiss was the best ending»  
«Stop trying to make us kiss!» protested them both, making her and the other two laugh.  
Meanwhile, the limousine from Wonderland has arrived and the two girls were fighting their way out.  
«Me first!» exclaimed M, shoving Ally behind her.  
«No, me!» countered the blond, yanking her by the coat.  
«I'm older!»  
«I was here before you!»  
Few minutes of quarreling passed before Ally managed to get the upper hand and became the first to exit the car. Once outside, she immediately spotted the VKs and ran towards them.  
«Hi guys! Nice to see you again!» said, greeting them cheerfully.  
«Good morning, Ally» replied Ben, smiling. «It's good to see you, too. How was your holiday?»  
«Wonderful, as always. After all I live in _Wonder_ land!» answered, snapping the fingers of both hands and pointing them at Ben with a playful grin.  
«OMG, that was the worst pun I've ever heard!» commented M, appearing behind her.  
«It was funny, indeed» countered the blond, looking at her with puffy cheeks.  
«No, it wasn't» replied, sticking her tongue out.  
«It was!»  
«Nope!»  
«Yes!»  
«No!» and they went on for a while, until Ben decided it was better for him - and his and the others' ears - to intervene.  
«Ladies, ladies...» said, literally stepping in between them, separating the fighting girls. «There's no need to fight over a moderately funny wisecrack»  
«See? He said it was _funny_ » affirmed Ally, talking from behind Ben's back.  
«He said _moderately_  too» retorted, sticking the tongue out again.  
In the meantime, the Core four laughed lightly at the quarrel, it was close to the ones Carlos and Jay often had.  
«Ladies, calm down» then looked at M. «You must be the transfer student from Wonderland High» continued, smiling sweetly. «I'm Ben. King Ben of Auradon» and offered his hand.  
«Ew, royalty...» replied not so pleased, shaking his hand anyway. «Call me Madds»  
«Not so fond of royals, huh?» asked Ben with a knowing smile.  
«Yeah...» and she looked away.  
«Hey, I'm not a prince» intervened Jay, leaning on Ben and flashing a sexy grin. «But I most certainly am King in bed! Shall I prove it to you?» asked winking, while Ben and Ally facepalmed themselves.  
«OMG! I can't believe he said it!» exclaimed Mal, laughing out loud. Carlos snickered and Evie tried her best not to mimic her bestfriend's reaction.  
Meanwhile, Madds looked at him with a not so amused expression.  
«Is that all you've got? Wow, I've never been happier to be on the _other side_...» commented, rolling her eyes. Then, her gaze landed right on Evie, who was now giggling for that umpteenth rejection.  
«Hey there, cutie» said the readhead, nearing her. «That shirt is really telling the truth» continued, pointing at the shirt Evie was wearing, the one with "Fairest" printed on it.  
«Oh» replied, embarassed by that comment. «Thanks...»  
«You're welcome» answered, winking. «Do you know what else would really look good on you?»  
«Apart from anything?»  
«Yup!»  
«So, what?»  
« _Me_ » ended, grinning.  
«You're a chick magnet too, Evie!» affirmed Carlos, giggling.  
«S-so it seems...» replied, smiling nervously. «I-I'm flattered, Madds, but I don't swing that way, sorry» excused herself, bowing lightly. «Besides, I'm already dating someone»  
«Umph... Why all the cute girls I try to hit on are straight or already taken?» murmured, puffing her cheeks. «Or even both... Well, you can't say that I didn't try!» continued shrugging and flashing a broad smile.  
Then, she looked at Mal.  
«And you?»  
«Unavailable» answered, pointing in front of her.  
Madds followed her finger and found herself in front of Jay.  
«Him?» questioned, disgusted.  
«Ew, no! I meant Ben»  
«Oh, he's a better option despite being a royal» admitted, nodding.  
«Thanks, Mal, for finding me disgusting» grumbled Jay, scoffing.  
«It's not her fault that no one likes you» retorted jokingly Carlos.  
«Say what?»  
«Your pick up lines are awful and ineffective» answered matter-of-factly. «It's common knowledge, _you_  make girls run away»  
«Said the nerd with a non-existent dating record»  
«That's not true» protested, crossing his arms. «I've dated Jane for some time last year»  
«Still less than me»  
«It's the quality that counts, not the quantity»  
«Oh, shut up!» countered, lightly hitting him on the shoulder. When Carlos returned the punch, the fight escalated quickly. In a couple of minutes, the younger one found himself held upside-down by the other.  
«Jay! Jay, put me down! You don't want me to throw up the breakfast, won't you?»  
Madds watched the scene amused, maybe Auradon won't be that bad if she managed to stick with those guys.


	3. The first day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes begin at Auradon.  
> What happens in this first day of school?

~ • The first day of school

It was the first day of school at Auradon Prep and, well, let's say that not everyone was happy to restart.  
The VKs weren't in their best mood either, eating their breakfast in a tense silence while occasionally sighing. Even Carlos and Evie, being the nerds of the group, weren't ecstatic to start the lessons. Why? Well, you know, having Remedial Goodness as the _first class_ of the first period of the first day of school isn't the best way to begin the new year.  
Because, yes, even though they chose to be good, they still had to attend that class because they weren't acting entirely _good_. But did Fairy Godmother really expected everyone to always be flawless? Really? C'mon, everybody needs to do something nasty from time to time!  
Well, at least they weren't alone that year.  
Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot to mention that more Isle kids were invited to Auradon, that year. Yup, except Freddie, that was already attending Auradon the previous year and returned to the Isle to collect her belongings, four more kids were brought there: Carlos' cousin Diego, Claudine Frollo, Hadie and Yzla.  
The day they arrived at Auradon was the most emotional of their entire lives. They didn't even let the limousine to completely halt that they jumped out of it and assaulted their friends with bone-crushing hugs, happy to finally be away from their parents. Diego showered his favourite cousin with endless kisses, happy to be reunited with the only sane relative he had and cared for, Yzla and Claudine cried tears of joy while Hadie calmly greeted his friends, before giving a heartful hug to each of them.  
The entire school was there to welcome them, just like the previous year, cheering and clapping at them, while the band played their instruments.  
Now, they were sitting at the table next to the one their friends were, eating Auradon's delicious food.  
Then, the dining hall started emptying, signaling the approaching of the beginning of the first class.  
Sighing again, the Core Four stood up and returned their empty trays to the main counter, the other five close behind.  
«So, where is the Remedial Goodness class?» asked excited Claudine, eager to start learning.  
«We have to attend that stupid subject again» muttered Mal, starting to exit the dining hall. «Just follow us»  
«Yay!»  
«You'll change your mind after this» replied Evie, sighing. «It's really boring and the answers are easy to guess...»  
«Hey, guys!» said Madds, hitting Carlos in the shoulder and making him bump against Jay, who caught him easily. «Can I tag along? I have to go to Remedial Goodness and, you know, I'm new here too»  
«Sure, there's no problem» answered the purple-haired girl, shrugging. «At least we're all stuck in there together»

Remedial Goodness went smoothly. Well, as smoothly as it might have gone with 9 VKs and a not-so-good Wonderlander.  
At the end, they exited and looked at their schedules for the next class.  
«Where's the History of Auradon class?» asked again Claudine, looking happily at her sheet. «It sounds sooo interesting!»  
«I'll take you there» answered Freddie, smiling. «The room's right next to Basic Magic»  
«So, you got assigned to that class too» intervened Mal, taking a glance at Freddie daily plan. «We're classmates again»  
«Wonderful!» and she made a thumbs up.  
«Me too! Me too!» exclaimed Yzla, bouncing on her spot. «I've got Basic Magic too!»  
«Hey, C. What's Basic Chivalry?» questioned Diego, nearing his cousin.  
«The most boring class in the whole school» replied Carlos, looking at Diego's schedule. «But that's our third hour, your next lesson is Heroism»  
«I'll take you there, Diego» replied Jay, resting his arm on the other's shoulder. «It's super cool! You'll like it»  
«I've got Heroism too. Can I come with you?» asked Hadie, looking at Jay with hopeful eyes.  
«Of course, dude»  
«Hey, Beauty. Where's this class?» said Madds, showing Evie her schedule while pointing at it.  
«Mmh... It's next to the Library. But...» and she turned to Carlos. «C, what's your next class?»  
«Safety rules for Internet. Why?»  
«There, you've got your escort»  
«What?» asked the boy, confused.  
«You'll take me to that class» ordered the redhead, hooking her arm with his own. «Be a good boy, de Vil» continued, pinching his cheek.  
«What makes you think I'll willingly escort you?» replied, touching his now aching cheek.  
«Because I'll get lost overwise» retorted, trying to look innocent.  
«You actually deserve it, you pushed me earlier»  
«That was a playful shove!»  
«Jay's are playful shoves! That was a _thrust_! If it wasn't for Jay, I would have been knocked off»  
«Oh, poor delicate puppy» whined mockingly, poking at his reddened cheek.  
«See, they're already getting along pretty well» affirmed Freddie, grinning playfully.  
«Not sure if they're bickering or flirting...» considered Hadie, looking at them thoughtfully.  
«Guys, we should go. I don't want to be late» interrupted Evie, gaining their attention.  
«Yup, you're right» and they went their separate ways.

«Why do you keep following me?» asked Carlos, turning towards Madds, who was a step behind him.  
«Because you're the only one I know at the moment» replied matter-of-factly.  
«Just get lost...» grumbled annoyed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his shorts.  
«I'll gladly do it if you tell me where my next class is» retorted, punching his shoulder.  
«If you tell me what you have next...»  
«Lady Manners I» and Carlos snorted mockingly. «What?» she exclaimed, shoving him forward.  
«You definitely need it» replied, smirking.  
«And you need to get taller!» countered, puffing her cheeks.  
«This doesn't make sense!»  
«You don't make sense!»  
«Wha-? Ok, enough» affirmed, raising his hands in defeat. «I'm not in the mood to begin the first day fighting»  
«You started it» replied, crossing her arms pouting.  
«No, you started»  
«You said I need to learn some manners!»  
«I only stated the truth»  
«Repeat it if you have the gut!» threatened, getting closer to him while looking at him with narrowed eyes.  
Carlos looked at her and sighed. He raised his hand and shh-ed her while lightly putting his index finger on her lips, then touched her forehead and pulled her head backwards. After that, he resumed his walk.  
Madds stayed there dumbfounded for that unexpexted turn of events. It was the first time someone actually silenced her calmly and then went away as if nothing happened. Not even her father managed to shut her mouth without menacing her. It was... _odd_  but funny at the same time.  
«Hey!» then exclaimed, coming back to her senses and reaching him, hitting his shoulder once again. «You still have to tell me what and where that class is!»  
«It's the feminine equivalent of Basic Chivalry and takes place in the room right next to ours»  
«Then, let's go!»

That same evening, in Ally and Madds' room...  
«So, I heard that you spent most of the day with Carlos» said Ally, arranging her hair in a loose braid for the night.  
«Whoa, words spread faster then our previous school!» exclaimed Madds, briefly looking up from her gaming console.  
«Gossip is a popular lunch/dinner-time topic and the hobby of most students» confirmed, giggling. «They said you two were pretty close, but I've never thought that Carlos was your type of guy...no, well, guys in general»  
«Actually, de Vil _is_ my type. Well, my ideal type of victim»  
«Please, don't start bullying people here too!»  
«But he looks so bullyable...» whined, pouting.  
«Just don't. Jay would kill you»  
«Who cares? I'll fight him back»  
«Ask Chad what happens when someone bothers Carlos» replied, remembering that day.  
«Who?»  
«Chad Charming, Cinderella's son» and Madds raised a questioning eyebrow. «Oh, you'll know him soon»  
«Yay...» answered with no enthusiasm.  
Then, they switched the light off and went to bed.


End file.
